O Doce de uma Okie
by Kyrarah
Summary: Rephaim é o Doce de uma Okie.


**STEVIE RAE**

Ela e Rephaim estavam em uma clareira perto da Morada da Noite, onde ela disse a Rephaim que lhe ajudaria a despertar seu lado mais humano. Ela queria começar fazendo isso mostrando-lhe comidas doces. Ela estava balançando uma barra de chocolate na frente dele, o qual parecia visivelmente _não_ interessado.

– Vamos, Rephaim! Chocolate é assim, tããão bom!

– Stevie Rae, eu já disse; Nã..Nã.Comer. – disse ele soletrando cada palavra.

– Ah Rephaim, não seja tão chato! – ela disse e mostrou a língua pra ele, o que ele fez uma cara de confuso, claro, já que ele não entende isso como um ato racional de alguma forma – Eu sei, eu sei que eu te dei um amargo, eu também não gosto dos amargos, mas esse é ao leite! Você vai gostar!

– Não.

–Meio amargo?

– Não.

– Branco, então?

– Não.

– Outro amargo?

– Stevie Rae...

– Você virou japonês agora, é? – ela disse, forçando um sotaque "Okie" mais "Okie" do que seu "Okie" normal.

– Hã? – Rephaim desfez aquela cara desinteressada por uma cara curiosa.

– Ah, é que no Japão os homens dizem que para ser homem de verdade não pode gostar de doce. Você ta parecendo japonês.

– Eu não sou japonês.

– Eu ê é... Você é...Você é americano, não é? Já que você nasceu aqui!

O sorriso de Stevie Rae se desfez ao ver a cara depressiva que tomou conta de Rephaim.

– Não, Stevie Rae. Eu sou um _Raven Mocker_.

Ele sempre dizia isso. Sempre. Aquilo soava como uma adaga perfurando o peito dela. _Por que ele fazia isso? Por que machucava? Por que sempre lembrava o que era se sabia que isso o machucaria?_

Stevie Rae se agachou na sua frente. E tocou as suas penas da cabeça, que adorava fazer, não só porque ele também gostava, mas porque eram muito macias, apesar de não parecerem. Stevie Rae olhou nos seus olhos e não deixou de ficar contente quando viu que continuavam vermelhos enferrujados.

– Rephaim, você é um _Raven Mocker_, sim. Isso não o torna menos humano ou importante do que os nós.

– Torna sim.

Foi neste momento que Stevie Rae percebeu que dissera aquela frase de um jeito que pareceria que os _Raven Mockers_ não são um deles, apesar de ele querer dizer que sim.

– E como você sabe? – Stevie Rae forçou seu sotaque "Okie" a fim de tornar o momento menos tenso, mas ainda sério – Você foi o primeiro _Raven Mocker_, não pode saber. Veja eu, por exemplo! Sou a primeira e única vampira vermelha da história! E muitos acreditavam que os vampiros vermelhos não teriam salvação.

– _Raven Mockers_ não deviam existir.

– Vampiros vermelhos também não – ela retrucou – Mas existem. Os dois. Mas, e ai? Decida-se! – ela levantou e pôs as mãos na cintura enquanto ele a observava – Vai comer os chocolates ou não?

Rephaim lhe encarou, resmungou, lhe encarou de novo, resmungou novamente, desviou o olhar, e voltou a fita-la, e então, finalmente, deu o braço a torcer: – De-me um.

Stevie Rae sorriu vitoriosa e lhe alcançou um. Rephaim observou a barra de chocolate como se fosse algo muito, muuito bizarro – e não uma barra de um delicioso chocolate – e então mordeu um pedaço.

– E ai? Gostou? Gostou?

– Sim... Até que é bom – Ele encarou o chocolate, pensou, e deu mais uma mordida.

– Hahá! Você gostou! Eu sabia que você gostaria! Da lhe eu! – Enquanto dançava sua dancinha da vitoria, Stevie Rae viu Rephaim lhe revirar os olhos, e notou como ele andara com atitudes cada vez mais humanas – Eu disse que o ao Leite era bom.

– É, é mesmo. E agora?

– Agora... Agora nós vamos colher goiabas – Stevie Rae apontou pra enorme goiabeira que os cercava.

– Isso vai ser fácil. – Rephaim se preparava para decolar a voo quando...

– Senta ai, garoto! – Stevie Rae apontou pro chão e Rephaim sentou imediatamente – Sem voar.

– O QUE? – Ele lhe arregalou os olhos como se tivesse levado uma tapa na cara.

Stevie Rae quase caiu no chão de tanto rir, já ele não achava graça nenhuma. Vamos combinar, sadismo tem limite.

– Calma-te, homem! Não vai ser mais difícil do que galinha tentando voar – Ela nem teve chance de levantar, pois se jogou no chão de tanto rir quando ouviu Rephaim murmurar "Me chamou de galinha?". Ela sabia que ele não tinha dito no mal sentido, mas foi engraçado de qualquer jeito.

Stevie Rae mordeu o lábio inferior e se levantou para conter o riso, pois já sentira que ele estava ficando incomodado, e, para todos os efeitos, não é legal deixar um _Raven Mocker_ – Principalmente o mais forte, o favorito, aparentemente o único que tem nome e o seu amado – incomodado. Não é nada legal.

– Acha que uma tarefa muito difícil, assim, de matar?

– Claro que não. Já enfrentei coisas bem piores.

Rephaim ia para perto da arvore quando hesitou e a analisou.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, só estou pensando que naquele dia que você quase morreu e nós nos Carimbamos a árvore que nós nos batemos era uma goiabeira.

– Sério? Como você sabe?

– Ouvi umas humanas falando.

– Bom, ainda bem que você estava lá, se não eu estaria morta agora – Stevie Rae deu um leve riso forçado.

– Se eu não estivesse lá, você também não estaria.

Stevie Rae lhe encarou, cerrou as sobrancelhas chegou mais perto dele e... Deu-lhe um tapa.

Um tapa?

Sim, isso mesmo.

– Ai! Por que você...

– Por que _você_ faz isso consigo mesmo? Por quê? Por que faz isso se sabe que me machuca?

– Porque fico culpado em saber que fiz você sofrer.

Ela sorriu. Ele sempre fora um doce por dentro.

– Sem dor jamais se encontra a felicidade, Rephaim. Você deveria saber disso melhor do que eu – Ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Ele ficou confuso, irradiado pro tanta felicidade e leveza que saiu do fundo de seu coração, que quase ficou tonto. Ela sorriu pra ele, pegou o potinho rosa e apontou com a cabeça para a árvore.

– Agora vai e colhe as goiabas.

**People! Hi! Aqui é Kyra falando, essa fic também foi postada no AS, espero que tenham gostado *3***


End file.
